movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Book Club
'The Book Club is a comedy that will be released on December 23rd in 2017. It will be released by Warner Bros and Village Roadhouse. ' Synthesis "A finalist of book readers must deal with a loud, teen based book club from kicking them out of the neighborhood." Plot Emily Smith, a phycaratrist of middle Iowa, hosts her 4th year anniversary book club with Jane Mitch, Charli Devine, Betty Carls, and Honey Dias. However they choose not to invite the college teen boy, Ricky Misfits, who later gets upset that they get to have all the fun. They later discover that he started his own Book Club with his friends, Micheal Drake, Jammie Hans, and Nick Tony. Ricky says he ain't going any where and declares war against them. The women at first hesitate, but then start to show aggression when he mentions that he did 'mark his territory' on Emily's car. The women decide to sneak in and flip everything upside down so they have nothing to read, however they get attacked by bees when Ricky and Jammie snuck in. They also glue the books they were reading into the women's hands. They get help from the college dean, Mr. Remedy, who adds a strike onto Ricky's chart. However he still comes back strong by cutting out the telephone wires. Honey and Charli give up and run out of ideas. However with Betty being only in her very early twenties, they send her to convince the boys to Skinny dip. However as they leave, Ricky stays behind and tells Emily, 'I know what you did,' and shoots a gun which kills a man. Disappointed by Ricky's actions with a gun and the others actions by Skinny dipping, they get another strike and lose their privilege to stay in a dorm. While the women celebrate their victory, they book their next meeting at a convention center, which is secretly overheard by Micheal. At the center, while talking about a new book, mishapes occur that causes a large fight to happen. Emily finds Ricky and attempts to attack him with a lampost. However Nick soon turns this into the loudest party ever. However, they are overheard by the dean who attempts to call the cops. While arguing, they soon talk detail about a book which they both agree is their favorite and they become friends, however they are able leave before the cos get here. However before Emily can kill Ricky, he says that she is like his mother causing a change in heart between the two. However he saves her life by pushing her out the window into a trash bin and sacrificing himself to the cops. The dean expels Ricky and sends him to a boarding school in the Netherlands. Emily apologizes for what happened and gives him a book to remember her by, which he reply, 'thanks mom I wish I had.' Cast * Kristen Wiig as Emily Smith * Lucas Edwards as Ricky Misfits * Leslie Jones as Jane Mitch * Selena Gomez as Betty Carls * Kate McKinnon as Charli Devine * Fernanda Romero as Honey Dias * Lil Yatchy as Michelle Drake * Jack Griffo as Nick Tony * Jake T Miller as Jammie Hans * Tom Hanks as Mr Remedy. Rating Rated R for sexual content and language throughout. Parents Guide *Sex/Nudidy **No nudidy is actually featured. **The Sexual comments are often very strong and very suggestuve just talking about it. **It is implied a woman had sex with her man **A group of teens skinny dip (but we dont see anything) **two teens are gay for each other **It is implied that a teen gets playboy magazines. **teen chests are often seen *Violence/Gore **a few slapstick and whacks but nothing too violent **a teen gets hit by a trash can *Profanity **lots of name calling (Loser, Idiot, Jerk) **90 uses of Fuck (including Motherfucker) **45 uses of Shit, Ass, and Bitch **a teen calls Jane a Nigga 6 times **4 uses of Cunt and Tits **9 uses of Dick **A single use of Hell and Damn **15 differnt religous shouts *Drugs/drinking **during the end, a lot of people are seen drinking vodka and wine **one teen tries to use a cigerrette, but is told, 'No Smoking' **a woman mentions using cocaine and is seen using it *frightening/emotional **nothing should be scairy, except for the fireworks scene. Category:Original Movies Category:Comedy Category:Movies Category:R